1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to electrical connectors for joining together various components of a high voltage system, such as transformers and high voltage cables and more particularly to splices for joining high voltage cables and elbows for joining high voltage cables to transformers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Some of the better known prior art is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 5 of this Application taken from prior patents of the assignee of the instant Application. FIGS. 1 and 2 are taken from FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,288 issued Feb. 1, 1977. These figures show the use of a single housing 20 to be installed over metallic splice 22 once it has been crimped to the ends of high voltage cables 24 and 26. However, in order to use housing 20, a goodly portion of the outer jacket and perhaps the shield have to be removed from cables 24 and 26 so that housing 20 can be placed on cable 24 (see FIG. 1) initially and then moved to its final position over splice 22 as shown in FIG. 2. The removed shield and jacket must be replaced using suitable materials. This arrangement has the principal advantage that the installer knows that the joint between the conductors of the cables is solid and sound. This principal disadvantage is that the removal of the cable jacket and shield disrupts the integrity of the cable and the taped jacket and shield may not provide adequate protection over a long time span.
A second prior art approach for splices is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 taken from FIGS. 6 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,677 issued Sept. 26, 1967. These drawings illustrate the so-called pin and socket approach. To the bared conductor 28 of high voltage cable 24 is crimped a pin connector 30 made up of a crimp barrel 32 to receive bared conductor 28 and a pin 34. The entire connector 30 and the end of cable 24 are surrounded by an insulating cover 36 which has a recess 38 to provide access to pin 34. To the bared conductor 40 of high voltage cable 26 (see FIG. 3) is crimped a socket connector 42 made up of a crimp barrel 44 to receive bared conductor 40 and a socket 46 having a recess 48. The entire connector 42 and the end of cable 26 are surrounded by an insulating cover 50 having a reduced outer diameter portion 52 receivable within the recess 28 of cover 36. When assembled, as shown in FIG. 4, pin 34 enters the recess 48 of socket 46 for electrical continuity and reduced outer diameter portion 52 of cover 50 enters recess 38 of cover 36 for insulation integrity. This arrangement has the principal advantage that the insulation integrity is not reduced but this arrangement has the principal disadvantage that the installer cannot be sure he has properly mated the pin 34 and socket 46.
FIG. 5 shows an elbow according to the prior art and is taken from FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,757 issued Nov. 18, 1980. Elbow 60 has a unitary L-shaped housing 62 consisting of a vertical section 64 and a horizontal section 66 with passages 68 and 70, respectively in such sections. Passages 68 and 70 communicate with one another in the region of the jointure of said vertical and horizontal sections 64 and 66, respectively. A high voltage cable 72 has its bared conductor (not shown) crimped to the crimpable section 76 of coupler 78. This is done outside of the housing 62 so that the crimp can be inspected. Once complete, cable 72, with coupler 78 attached, is placed in passage 68. The male probe 74 is now introduced through passage 70 in horizontal section 66. Probe 74 is threaded at one end so as to engage the internally threaded section 80 of coupler 78 thus effectively joining high voltage cable 72 to probe 74. The advantage of this arrangement is that the crimp between the conductor of the high voltage cable 72 and coupler 78 can be done outside of housing 62 where it can be inspected. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that probe 74 is assembled to coupler 78 inside housing 62 in a completely blind manner. It is not known if the screw threads of probe 74 and coupler 78 engaged at all, (no electrical path) engaged partially, or cross-threaded giving a high impedance contact and possibly causing the joint to burn or do something else. Also, the reduction in metal of the coupler 78 to make the threaded aperture weakens the joint. This joint is subjected to great stress each time the elbow 60 is installed or removed from a transfer bushing or the like. This stress may degrade even a good joint.